This invention relates to improvements in automatic coin wrapping apparatus designed to wrap up a predetermined number of coins in a neat stack for the sake of convenience in handling. In particular, the invention is directed to a novel and improved coin stacker which is adjustable according to the diameter of the coins.
For the neat stacking of coins of various denominations and hence of various diameters, it is necessary to correspondingly vary the diameter of a substantially cylindrical space in which the coins are stacked. In automatic coin wrapping apparatus of prior design, this requirement has been met, for example, by the provision of a plurality of such substantially cylindrical spaces with diameters predetermined to suit all the possible coin diameters. The selective use of the means defining these substantially cylindrical spaces having the various diameters causes much inconvenience, especially when the apparatus must handle a number of kinds of coins, as is required today. Moreover, this measure makes the overall apparatus unnecessarily bulky and expensive.